A Volta da Deusa das Feras Bit!
by Shakti.Angel
Summary: Algo inesperado acontece entra a luta de Joseph e Ray, quanto a montanha russa iria desperncar sobre ele, algo foge da rocha e o salva, porém a um alto preço, pois Kai percebe que sobre os alicerces da montanha russa está uma misteriosa garota...
1. A Quase Morte de Ray

NT: Bey Blade não me pertence so apenas uma fãn descontrolada descarregando a depressão nesta fic. Então não me processem u.û.

§§

Capt. I A quase morte de Ray.

Após a luta de Max contra Marian, os blade brakers iniciaram um combate ainda mais mortal entre as bey blades com Ozuma e sua turma, Kai foi desafiado e a luta se iniciou, Macaco vortex X Dranzer, mas como era de se esperar a turma de Ozuma jogou sujo, Joseph entrou na luta com o seu mamute invisível, Kai dava conta mas não era o suficiente para fazer parar as bey blades. Ray que se encontrava observando a luta junto a Tyson, Max, Hylari e Kenny, irritou-se e partiu para cima de Joseph com sua bey blade. Porém a luta era arriscada estava um combate mortal sendo travado em vista que alguns fios de energia elétrica se encontravam soltos.

Kenny: Vocês não percebem que é perigoso! A estrutura da montanha russa pode quebrar a qualquer momento!

Tyson: Ray para com isso! Sem a Driger você não vai agüentar!

Ray se encontrava concentrado em tentar acabar com a energia elétrica dos fios, porém Joseph não dava folga, atacava sem parar com o mamute invisível.

Ray: Eu não vou desistir! AH! Vai Driger! - A Bey blade de Ray ganhou mais força contra atacando Joseph e o mamute invisível, conseguiu ganhar tempo e atacou a caixa de energia, fazendo com que a tampa dobra-se, do outro Kenny, Tyson e Hylari se assustaram ao ver a estrutura da montanha russa se abalar.

Joseph: Não adianta você não vai conseguir! Ataca ele mamute invisível!

Ray: Pega ele DRIGER!

Kai: Acaba com ele Dranzer!

Goon: Termina com isso macaco vortex!

Uma enorme quantidade de energia emanava das 3 feras bit e com isso a estrutura da montanha se quebrou, Ray era o único abaixo da montanha russa não havia percebido nada ainda, estava super concentrado em acabar com o mamute invisível sua bey blade estava prestes a parar mas ele não desistia.

Ray:...eu...não...vou desistir... 

Tyson, Kenny: RAY NÃO!

Kai: PARA DESISTE RAY!

Ray: AH! Nunca! VAI DRIGER!

Do centro da roda gigante aonde estava amarrada a rocha que continha as feras bit, uma estranha energia começou a emanar, para Ray uma era familiar, a montanha russa desabava sobre Ray, em alguns segundos o esmagaria seria o fim...

Tyson: RAY! – Correu, porém foi detido por Hylari.

Hylari: Não da Tyson!

Kai: Ray sai daí!

Ozuma: Mas que droga o que é isso! – Ozuma fixava seu olhar numa estranha energia verde que saia da rocha, esta mesma energia ia em direção a Ray, e com um impulso o arremessava longe com força total o jogando contra a cerca fora do alcance do alicerce da montanha russa.

Marian : Não pode ser algo escapou da rocha!

Goon: O Que mas como isso é possível! – Sua bey blade parara de girar assim como a de Kai, Goon fixava os olhos abaixo do alicerce da montanha que parecia ter caído sobre algo.

Joseph: Mas o que é isso!

Tyson: Ray tá tudo bem cara! – Tyson corre até Ray se abaixando para ver se esta tudo bem com o amigo, logo Hylari, Kenny e Max vão atrás preocupados.

Max: Ta tudo bem Ray?

Ray: Gente eu to ótimo, mas juro senti que alguém me empurrou longe, vi a morte de perto...ai! – Ray virou seu rosto na direção da perna onde viu um pequeno corte, rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua camisa e estancou o sangue.

Tyson: Eh cara você escapou por pouco... – Ri enquanto observa Kai chegando com cara de poucos amigos.

Kai: Tem algo no alicerce, algo ficou preso, provavelmente o que empurrou Ray pra longe. – Seriamente anda até os alicerces removendo aos poucos, logo via a mão se alguém, provavelmente uma garota, o rosto manchado de sangue, possuía longos cabelos verdes cujo na sombra como estava a gora pareciam enegrecidos, vestia uma roupa estranha não sabia identificar, mas na mão possuía algo, abaixou-se retirando o que a misteriosa garota segurava, e jogou a Ray que pegou na hora.

Kai: Impressionante...

Ray: Ahn... Driger! Ela esta de volta! – Queria se sentir feliz mas não conseguia, também se aproximara da cena e via horrorizado a garota abaixo dos alicerces.

Tyson: Quem será?

Hylari: Oh! meu deus! – Escondia o rosto atrás de Tyson.

Ozuma: O que nós fizemos...

Joseph: Ela esta morta!

Goon:...

Marian: Gente eu...acho que sei quem ela é... não... com certeza estou enganada.. – Continha a vontade de chorar, os outros membros da equipe estavam estáticos e horrorizados com a cena, Marian teve coragem e aos poucos se aproximou, porem estancou o passo quando de repente ouviu um gemido vindo da garota.

Ray: ela está viva...

A jovem garota abaixo dos alicerces sem abrir seus olhos tentou se mexer, mas não moveu um músculo, seus lábios cobertos de sangue assim como as outras partes do corpo, murmurou algo e com força se esforçando conseguiu falar algo.

– A fera bit... ela... esta salva... 

Todos os presentes se assustaram ao ouvir a garota, pensavam que estavam morta, mas muitos sorriram ao ver que se enganaram, Kai continuava serio, Tyson apesar da curiosidade estava contente. Ozuma estava muito serio, Marian igualmente, Joseph não entendia o motivo mas estava feliz pela garota estar viva, Goon ainda estava horrorizado, pois a cena da jovem abaixo dos escombros era terrível, assustadora, sangue escorria dos lábios, e do que se podia enxergar dos braços, pernas e abdômen da garota, seus cabelos esverdeados adotavam a tonalidade vermelha com tanto sangue, no chão uma poça de sangue formava-se imensa.

Kai: Temos que levar ela daki...

Ozuma: Marian você também já entendeu e sabe quem é ela não é?

Marian: Sim eu sei... ela é...

§§

**/§/ Shakti. Angel \§\**

Sou má num sou? XDDDD Bem povo isso será um romance/ horror/ mistery / action.

Hum hum hum quem será a misteriosa garota, o que será que saiu da rocha junto com a Driger, o que será que Marian ira revelar... será que sua Sharkrash será presa?

Deixem reviews e descubram no proximo Capt. .****


	2. 1 Hora de Tensão A Trágica Consequencia

NT: Bey Blade não me pertence. Mas algumas outras personagens desta fic são de autoria minha.

§----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

Capt. II 1 Hora de tensão. A Trágica conseqüência

Flash Back do ultimo capitulo

A cena da jovem abaixo dos escombros era terrível, assustadora, sangue escorria dos lábios, e do que se podia enxergar dos braços, pernas e abdômen da garota, seus cabelos esverdeados adotavam a tonalidade vermelha com tanto sangue, no chão uma poça de sangue formava-se imensa.

Kai: Temos que levar ela daqui...

Ozuma: Marian você também já entendeu e sabe quem é ela não é?

Marian: Sim eu sei... ela é...

Fim do Flash Back

Marian foi interrompida por um som estridente vindo da rocha, espantados com o fato todos no local se viraram observando feixes de energias bit de diversas cores saindo da rocha, a mesma se rachava e se partia em milhares de pedaços, o céu escurecia por si próprio a estrutura da roda gigante também começava a se abalar prestes a cair assim como caiu a montanha russa, a jovem no chão não mais pronunciara nenhuma palavra aos olhos de qualquer um talvez já estivesse morta, mas Marian sabia que não.

"Eu vou chamar um ambulância pessoal" – disse Hilary pegando o celular e discando para o hospital mais próximo –

"Aí é do hospital, precisamos de uma ambulância no park de Tokyo" – Alguém do outro lado da linha respondeu, Hilary fez cara feia e gritou –

"O que foi Hilary" – perguntou Tyson -

"Escuta aqui é para já entendeu tem uma garota quase morta aqui!" – Gritou Hilary no telefone, e logo sorriu, provavelmente a tendente lhe deu uma informação positiva.

"Creio que nós devêssemos ficar afinal foi nossa insistência na luta que causou tudo isso, além de que todas as Feras Bit foram libertadas" – Disse Ozuma seriamente, olhando severamente a garota abaixo dos escombros, logo virou-se para Marian, esta apenas a penas estava seria olhando o céu escuro, parecendo que desaguaria sobre eles a maior tempestade já vista.

"Sim gente nos devemos ficar, o tempo não parece bom, vamos ao hospital também" – disse Marian com um leve pesar observando Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max e Kenny.

"Nós vamos ficar com ela até ela ficar bem não vamos?" - disse Hilary -

"Sim vamos com certeza não é pessoal?" – disse Tyson, olhando todos -

Eu vou por que ela me salvou... – disse Ray olhando com pena pra jovem abaixo dos escombros, logo suspirando profundamente -

Eu vou para acompanhar... – disse sério Kai -

Estavam todos apreensivos até mesmo Kai porém ele não demonstrava, logo o terrível silêncio foi quebrado pelo som da ambulância, um som estridente mas que aos ouvidos da turma que ali estava era um som de alivio. Os médicos desceram da ambulância, dois homens de porte médio cabelos negros, um com olhos castanho de outro com olhos azuis, na camisa do de olhos castanhos o crachá com o nome **"**Ken Watanabe**", **na camisa do outro médico o crachá com um nome gravado " Gilberto Trever ". Ambos correram até a moça que estava inconsciente no chão, horrorizados viam a imensa poça de sangue ao redor da mesma.

Gilberto: "Com certeza ela está viva mais, olha para isso Watanabe, perdeu muito sangue, deve tá morta por causa da hemorragia." – disse o medico que nem chegava perto da menina.

Ken: "Não diga besteiras Trever ainda não verificamos a pulsação." – disse o segundo médico que se aproximava e se abaixava perto da garota tomando seu pulso ensangüentado em mãos, e sorrindo ao ver que havia pulsação, fraca mas havia.

Gilberto: E então?...

Ken: Me Ajude a ergue-la daqui e por na ambulância ainda está viva!

Uma pequena pausa e todos os garotos presentes ali, tanto os blade brakers quanto o grupo de Ozuma, estavam aliviados, alguns riam contentes, outros sorriam. Os médicos removeram o corpo inerte da garota do chão e o colocaram sobre uma maca na ambulância, junto ali só podiam ir duas pessoas.

"Eu vou ela salvou minha vida gente" – disse Ray subindo na ambulância -

Então eu vou também, alguém tem que ficar de olho em você é tão distraído que pode desligar os aparelhos. – disse Kai com um sorriso sarcástico subindo também na locomotiva médica -

"Nós vamos também a pé em alguns minutos estamos lá!" – disse Tyson -

"Tudo bem nos encontramos lá" – disse Ray sorrindo para os amigos -

"Tudo bem para você Kai?" – Pergunta Max observando a distração do outro -

"hum... " – Kai estava a prestar atenção na jovem sobre a maca, cujo a gora o sangue estava limpado, via como ela era diferente -

"Kai?" – Chamou Max o olhando -

"Hum... sim Max tudo ótimo" – respondeu Kai ríspido e mal humorado por atrapalharem seu momento de contemplação - "_Contemplação?... Mal conheço essa garota!" _. Mas a vontade contradizia os pensamentos de Kai, ele continuava a contempla-la, e isso foi logo percebido pelo seu companheiro de viagem.

"Kai?... Kai está me ouvindo?" – Perguntou Ray observando como o outro estava submerso em pensamentos, Ray sentiu-se desconfortável em ver Kai observando tanto a garota misteriosa – "_O Kai está estranho? Nunca o vi contemplando uma pessoa tanto tempo... o que será que ele está pensando?._

A "viagem" até o hospital durou alguns minutos, que ao ver de Ray e Kai foram longos e apreensivos, a possibilidade de que a misteriosa garota pude-se morrer mexeu com Ray e Kai profundamente. Logo a ambulância já chegava ao local, uma maca foi posta ao lado de fora onde colocaram o corpo da garota, que ainda encontrava-se inconsciente. Levaram ela para a U.T.I Kai e Ray seguiram os médicos até a sala em que a garota entrou sobre a maca e não puderam mais acompanhar. Ambos sentaram-se na poltrona a esperar, impacientes estavam a ponto de explodir com os médicos.

"Escuta aqui! Estamos a mais de 20 minutos e esse médicos não podem nem nos informar nada!" – Explodi Ray com a moça da recepção, a jovem que tinha um crachá com o nome de "Agatha Daniels".

Agatha: Desculpe Sr. Mas eu não sou deste departamento...erm... me desculpe.

"Inacreditável" – Ray irritado volta a se sentar - 

"Acalme-se Ray você não vai conseguir nada se exaltando" – disse Kai aparentando calma como sempre -

Não demorou muito, Marian, Ozuma, Joseph, e Goon chegaram, não tinha uma cara muito alegre, o que significava que boas noticias não vinham aí. Logo atrás Tyson, Kenny vinham correndo seguidos de Hilary e Max chegavam ofegantes de tanto correr.

"Conse...guimos... " – suspira Kenny com a Dizzy abaixo do braço, e com as mãos nos joelhos –  
"Como ela está? " – pergunta Ozuma observando a porta trancada da sala -

"Não se sabe ainda não nos disseram nada" – Responde Kai com naturalidade -

Logo a porta se abre o médico sai inexpressível anda até a turma de garotos que espera ansiosa pelo que irá falar, a turma tem esperanças de que a garota não tenha morrido, o médico não parecia feliz, nem contente, até meio triste.

Watanabe: Quem é o responsável pela garota? 

"Eu sou fale" – disse Kai impaciente para o espanto de todos –

Watanabe: Qual o nome dela!

Kai congelou não sabia o nome, para o espanto dele Marian se adiantou.

"Isís Ishzo" – disse Marian convicta -

Watanabe: Bom vou contar-lhes após muitos exames e tentativas de reanima-la creio que...

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

**§hakti. Ange£**

Mauhauahuahua como eu so má sempre paro na melhor parte XD não me matem please...

Kissus do Anjo Negro


	3. Kira? Um Grande Mal Entendido, ou não?

NT: Bey Blade não me pertence tá todo mundo cansado de sabe que é daquele japonesinho lá. Ah mas as outras personas são mias e há de quem copiar ù.ú.

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

**§hakti.Ange£ **

Capt. III Kira? Um Grande Mal Entendido, ou não?

Flash Back do ultimo Capitulo-----------------------------

Logo a porta se abre o médico sai inexpressível anda até a turma de garotos que espera ansiosa pelo que irá falar, a turma tem esperanças de que a garota não tenha morrido, o médico não parecia feliz, nem contente, até meio triste.

Watanabe: Quem é o responsável pela garota?

"Eu sou fale" – disse Kai impaciente para o espanto de todos –

Watanabe: Qual o nome dela!

Kai congelou não sabia o nome, para o espanto dele Marian se adiantou.

"Isís Ishzo" – disse Marian convicta -

Watanabe: Bom vou contar-lhes após muitos exames e tentativas de reanima-la creio que...

Fim do Flash Back-------------------------------------

Tyson: O que doutor! Fala logo! – disse Tyson nervoso, o clima no hospital não era dos melhores -

Watanabe: Ela ficará bem, mas no momento tem que ficar em repouso. Ainda está desacordada então somente um de cada vez pode ir vê-la. Recomendo que primeiro o responsável pela garota – disse o doutor calmamente gesticulando com as mãos -

Kai: hun... certo eu vou primeiro – disse Kai enquanto caminhava até a sala -

Dentro da sala médica sobre a maca estava a jovem garota com roupas estranhas, a calça larga verde manchada com um pouco de sangue assim como a camisa branca com dois cortes nos ombros. Ela abria seus olhos lentamente olhando ao redor, nada daquilo era conhecido para ela, aquelas paredes branca ela jamais vira igual, aqueles negócios de metal, aquelas coisas presas nela com um liquido vermelho passando, mas que lugar era aquele?... O que ela estaria fazendo ali?... como? E porque?.. eram as diversas perguntas que pareciam estar dentro da mente da jovem, devido a sua expressão facial ser completamente confusa, arrancou com força aquelas coisas presas nela , tal movimento fez com que as bancadas medicas de metal caíssem derrubando todos os remédios, a jovem assustada saltou para perto da janela, na parede estava pendurado seu arco que ela com pressa arrancou de lá, com sua super audição ouviu a porta da maçaneta girar, se virou para ver quem entrava.  
Kai girou a maçaneta levemente e entrou devagar sem olhar para a garota ele fechou a porta de costas para ela quando se virou levou um susto seus olhos azuis acinzentados encontraram o par de olhos verdes mais belos que ele já havia visto, sentiu-se estranho pois a garota o olhava da mesma forma como se já tivesse visto seus olhos. Kai arriscou dar um passo a frente mas a jovem recuou, ele estranhou um pouco pois além de tudo ela parecia assustada, ele arriscou mais um passo e a garota encostou-se na parede recuando olhou para os dois lados e depois para a porta atrás de Kai.

Kai: ... você tem medo de mim?... – Kai aproximou-se mais -

Isís: Kira... fica longe de mim! – disse a garota, olhando os olhos de Kai os mesmos olhos... não ele não podia pensar nisso agora. Isís dispara a flecha mas ele pega de raspão do braço esquerdo de Kai, que se distrai olhando o simples arranhão -

Com a distração de Kai a garota passa correndo por ele de um jeito que ele não consegue segura-la, abre a porta com violência a batendo em seguida, estatica para ao lado de fora olhando para o grupo de garotos e 2 meninas, o arco abaixado e a sacola de flechas presas nas costas. Todos encaram a garota com roupas feudais, principalmente Ray que jamais havia visto olhos tão belos, a jovem também para seu olhar em Ray reconhecendo que foi ele que ela salvara, mais confusa do que já estava, assim que ouve o som da porta atrás de si prestes a se abrir sai correndo passando por todos eles sem olhar para trás a velocidade na qual corre é tanta que parecia estar fugindo deles, e era realmente isto que estava acontecendo, quando os Santos Escudos se dão conta a garota já estava longe. E a porta da sala se abria lentamente, Kai saia com um olhar que parecia um misto de furia e confusão.

Kai: Onde ela está? – perguntou Kai saindo da sala -

Tyson: Passou, por nós feito um furacão e se mandou. – disse Tyson com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada -

Hilary: Gente vocês repararam na roupa dela? – disse Hilary de olhos abertos olhando o grupo – Era... era...

Kenny: Feudal! – completou Kenny também confuso com tudo aquilo olhando seu laptop -

Dizzy: Nem adianta me olharem não digo nada, só que as roupas dela eram usadas a mais de 500 anos, talvez a mais de 1000 anos.

Max: O QUE! MAIS DE 1000 ANOS! - de olhos arregalados, olhando pra Kenny –  
Kenny: Dizzy se tem certeza? – também impressionado, olhando o laptop -

Dizzy: Claro Kenny e tem mais, eu sendo uma espécie de fera bit, sei quem ela é. Mais ou menos.

Tyson: Fala logo sua lata velha quem é ela?

Ozuma: Vamos gente temos que acha-la. – disse Ozuma saindo correndo -

Marian: Vamos – sai correndo atrás -Joseph: Ah la vamos nós – sai correndo atrás -

Goon: Ah será que não da pra gente para de correr não... – sai correndo atrás reclamando -

Kai: Algo estava errado... ela sentiu medo de mim – pensativo -

Tyson: Essa sua cara feia assusto ela – brincalhão -

Hilary: Fala logo Dizzy – da um cutucão em Tyson – A coisa é séria viu!

Tyson: Ai! – esfregando aonde levou o cutucão -

Park de Tokyo-------------------------------------------------

Isís estava sentada em um dos balanços do park seu olhar parecia sem vida, perdido, brilhava, mas também parecia não Ter sentido, olhava para cima visando o céu, as nuvens, a brisa local passeava por seus cabelos fazendo com que eles dançassem no ar, o balanço se movia para frente e para traz lentamente um pequeno ruído saia da parte de ferro aonde ele era prendido, quem por ali passava pensava que aquela garota acabara de sair de uma peça de teatro infantil feudal, de repente os olhos dela ganharam um brilho diferente, um brilho um tanto sádico e assustado ao se lembrar da espada de Kira a ferindo mortalmente, e ao se lembrar do garoto agora naquela casa branca que eles chamavam de Hospital.

Isís: "_Kira parecia diferente seus olhos estavam mais acinzentados...hum... mas é o mesmo brilho indiferente, azulado, como um leito de um lago, o mesmo brilho que me fez Ter ódio da raça humana, o mesmo brilho que feriu mortalmente por dentro mais do que por fora. Por que salvei o outro humano?... Algo que nem eu mesma sei... Só o que sei é que..." – _se levantou do balanço seu olhar agora era determinado e convicto, andou em passos lentos para a saída do park – Kira... nunca mais... humanos nunca mais... – balançou a cabeça enquanto andava – A ti só a morte! Kira maldito!

Hospital--------------------------------------------------

Tyson: Cara o que eu vamos fazer? – disse Tyson confuso -

Ray: Acho que nós devíamos acha-la...

Hilary: Kai você vai junto?...

Kai: Eu senti...que...

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

§hakti.Ange£

NT: Mauhauahuahauahu de novo, de novo! Parei em outra parte importante, ah eu sou má não tem jeito u.u.

**Yami no Goddess: **Valew a Review tu me inspirou a continuar a fic. /

**Claire: **O mesmo a ti, me inspirou a continuar, eu tava quase desistindo valew /

**Littledark: **Você foi a primeira a deixar review e eu agradeço, em sua homenagem criei um prólogo da história.

Até o proximo capt.

Kissus do Anjo Negro


	4. O Mito Verdade ou Mentira?

NT: Bey Blade não me pertence. Mas algumas outras personagens desta fic são de autoria minha.

§----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

Capt. IV O Mito. Verdade ou Mentira?

§ Flash Back §

Isís: "_Kira parecia diferente seus olhos estavam mais acinzentados...hum... mas é o mesmo brilho indiferente, azulado, como um leito de um lago, o mesmo brilho que me fez Ter ódio da raça humana, o mesmo brilho que feriu mortalmente por dentro mais do que por fora. Por que salvei o outro humano?... Algo que nem eu mesma sei... Só o que sei é que..." – _se levantou do balanço seu olhar agora era determinado e convicto, andou em passos lentos para a saída do park – Kira... nunca mais... humanos nunca mais... – balançou a cabeça enquanto andava – A ti só a morte! Kira maldito!

§ Fim do Flash Back §

Cara o que você vai fazer? – disse Tyson que olhava para Kai abobalhado -

Nada... – disse Kai -

Como assim NADA? – disse Tyson -

Aff... me entendeu... – disse Kai, andando lentamente para o corredor de acesso a saída do hospital.

– Dizzy que pode nos dizer sobre isso?... – perguntou Kenny -

Ah muita coisa... brincadeira, eu só sei que os Santos Escudos parassem saber... – retrucou o laptop -

Ahhhhhh genteeee tem um museu com coisas da mesopo...mesopo... ah esqueci... – suspira Hilary -

Mesopotâmia? Babilônia?... Iraque?...- disse Kenny -

Isso, antes era mesopotâ sei la o que, depois virou Babilônia, e depois Ira sei lá – disse Hilary dando de ombros -

Iraque Hilary – corrigiu Kenny -

Que seja – suspirou a garota enfezada -

o que estamos esperando vamos gente! – disse Tyson que já estava na porta do elevador -

Ué Cade o Max? – perguntou Ray -

Ué Sumiu – disse Hilary e logo entrou no elevador acompanhada do resto do grupo -

Desceram o elevador chegando ao andar térreo do hospital Tyson mais curioso e eufórico saiu correndo tropeçou caindo e com isso arrancou risadas de todos. O grupinho pegou um ônibus só e logo chegavam a um imenso prédio que mais parecia uma mansão de 3 andares, era da cor de tijolo amarelado a vista, com portas rústicas e de acabamento excepcional. Entraram e logo um atendente veio recebe-los, eles estavam deslumbrados com tudo que somente seguiram o rapaz até um monte de tabuletas sagradas, que o mesmo apontava dizendo serem cópias perfeitas das inscrições originais da câmara secreta de Isís deusa das feras sagradas, como era conhecida antigamente. Hilary não se contentando pôs a mão na cópia idêntica da esmeralda que guarda a entrada.

– Tira a mão daí mocinha! – berrou o rapaz fazendo com que ela ruborizasse e tirasse a mão da pedra -

Olha cara... parece a dragon... – disse Tyson apontando para a tabuleta sagrada que continha um desenho de um dragão e de mais 3 feras, uma espécie de tartaruga, uma fênix, e um tigre –

Bom a história destas 4 feras, cujo o nome parece Ter sido Dragon, Draciel, Dranzer, Driger. É de que elas eram conhecida como as 4 feras sagradas supremas, protetora e guardiãs do sono da Deusa. – disse o rapaz mostrando sua eficiência na história das tabuletas -

Moço... – começou Hilary – Você pode nos contar a lenda -

ELA TODA! – espantou-se o rapaz -

Não precisa, só uma parte, vai, vai! – disse Tyson quase implorando, arrancando risadas dos outros -

Bem la vai... há uns digamos 2000 anos atrás existia um vilarejo cujo o nome é desconhecido, na lenda ele é chamado de Sant Vitae. "Santos da Vida" mas isso não é bem provado. Bom segundo a lenda, há 200 mil anos, num vilarejo eles descobriram a energia de um estranho ser. Nesse tempo feras sagradas e humanos conviviam em harmonia. Um rapaz o mais jovem e mais hábil foi verificar o que era, ele acabou por despertas as 4 feras sagradas supremas que velavam o sono da Deusa, e com isso despertaram a própria, o caos então se espalhou as feras mataram a todos no vilarejo que até então conviviam em paz. Segundo o Mito "O Mistério de Isís" Essa chacina ocorreu por que a Deusa ficou com raiva do humano que a despertou. Mas poucos sobreviveram segundo a história então selaram estas feras numa rocha desaparecida. Mas as 4 sagradas, segundo o mito se espalharam por 4 cantos da terra pelo poder da Princesa. E escaparam deste destino. Claroooo! – disse o rapaz exaltado e ofegante – Lembrando isso só um Mito, e uma Lenda da antiga Mesopotâmia, Ex – Babilônia e atual Iraque!

Nossaaaaaaa! – disseram os 4 do grupo junto -

Cara demais – falou Tyson -

Sim demais – disse Hilary mas de olhos na cópia da esmeralda -

gente vamos sair daqui antes que a Hilary faça uma besteira – sugeriu Kenny decendo as escadas, seguido pelo resto do grupo e ouvindo um estridente rapaz -

Até logo! Voltem sempre! O museu agradece – disse o Rapaz -

Voltem sempre, o museu agradece e blá blá blá –resmungou Ray – Eu duvido que a garota seja má -

Espera aí gente vocês não tão levando fé que essa garota estranha é uma Deusa/Princesa estão? – disse Hilary de olhos arregalados -

Estamos! – disse os garotos logo eles ouviram uma voz conhecida e ficaram atrás de uma grande pilastra ouvindo -

Gente é o Ozuma tão falando algo sobre a garota. – disse Tyson -

Vamos ficar escondidos – disse Ray e todos concordaram -

Eles ficaram atrás da grande pilastra que dividia a sessão de mistério da de arte do museu, enquanto o grupo dos Santos Escudos estava em frente a uma tabuleta que continha as inscrições da entrada da câmara. Todos estavam quietos após o que Ozuma falou até que Marian quebrou este silêncio.

– Sim eu sei o que realmente aconteceu, esta história passa pela minha família a gerações e é muito confidencial – disse Marian -

Conta para gente e deixa de besteiras Marian – disse Ozuma -

Isso mesmo – disse Joseph impaciente -

Tudo bem gente eu conto – disse Marian – O que está no mito é totalmente mentira, o tal "O mistério de Isís" è um mito totalmente mentiroso. Eu sei o que aconteceu naquela época pois a história dita a mim pôr gerações na família é totalmente verídica. Meu pois somos descendentes de Hatanaka.

– Garotos o museu fecha em 40 minutos – interrompeu uma mulher alta de cabelos e olhos castanhos, e logo foi embora –

Antes que mais alguém interrompa conta logo Marian – disse Joseph -

§--------------------------------Centro de Tokyo----------------------------------------------§

Uma garota de roupas feudais passeava pelas ruas com um olhar confuso, ela já percebera que para não chamar a atenção deveria andar como eles,... os humanos, chegou numa loja e pegou roupas de diversos tipos, quando ia sair uma vendedora a parou, disse que tinha de pagar.

"_Pagar?... hun... que coisa estranha que será isso?" _

Isís não deu muita importância pois assim que a mulher viu que carregava esmeraldas, pegou-as e disse que estava pago, a garota saiu confusa mas para não arranjar complicações foi andando, no caminho ouviu um rapaz dizer que para se morar num lugar tinha que Ter uma casa, isso não era para ela mas ficou gravado na mente da jovem Deusa. Que andou e assim que viu um anuncio de apartamento, foi falar com quem ela achava ser o dono do prédio azul claro.

_"Pagar, ahm aqui se dá esmeraldas, e se recebe a mercadoria... interessante e estranho. E onde vou achar um apertamento?... ah que mundo estranho eu quero a minha época. Humanos... só complicam... esperem para ver... o seu julgamento está próximo raça inútil" _

Os pensamentos da jovem Deusa em relação aos humanos era de ódio profundo por culpa de um que jamais sairia de seu coração, por culpa dele odiava a todos e a si mesma por saber que sempre iria ama-lo. Após dar um monte de esmeraldas ao que parecia dono do prédio azul acabou por comprar o prédio todo sem saber. Ele lhe mostrou tudo ela agradeceu somente com um aceno de cabeça confusa, e se instalou num apartamento de 500 m² onde ela enfeitou de verde totalmente, mandou decorar, por que o ex dono sugeriu, ela não entendia o que ele sugeria, por ser seu 1º dia naquela época.

– Huhum... claro, pode ser... sim... – murmura Isís confusa -

§----------------------------------Museu de antiguidades de Tokyo-----------------------§

Marian: Bom lá vai gente...

– Quieto Tyson – resmunda Ray que tentava ouvir -

Joseph: Vai logo!

Marian: Há 2000 anos atrás... num vilarejo, um amor que fora proibido e não possível por culpa do engano de um humano rancoroso meu ancestral Hatanaka. A verdadeira história começa no vilarejo...

§-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§

**§hakti.Ange£ **

**NT: MUahauhauahuahu** **me apedregem eu deixo de novo numa ótima parte. **

Em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir mil perdões a quem está acompanhando a fic. Eu disse que atualizaria de 2 em dois dias e não cumpri isso. Perdão gente, mas é que eu num tenho bola de cristal num posso prever as malditas provas que os professores resolvem dizer de uma hora para outra que vai Ter ù.ú. Mas se me perdoarem estou feliz . E aqui está o IV capitulo da fic. Que vai render mais que novela mexicana /o/ XD


	5. Erro no Passado, Humanidade Condenada

Não me apedregem TT'''' **após 1 ano retoma a fic e tem a cara de pau de pedir para não apedrejarem** u.u''' capitulo V finalmente /o/

Capítulo V 

**O terrível engano do passado. A humanidade está condenada.**

Museu

Marian: Eu vou contar a vocês a verdadeira história... Que só nos pode ser descoberta pelos sobreviventes no massacre que contaram de gerações em gerações... – Disse a garota fitando os outros 3 de maneira misteriosa. – Há muitos anos atrás, a verdadeira história começa num vilarejo, que foi condenado devido a um humano rancoroso nosso ancestral Hatanaka...

Ozuma: Não precisa Marian, eu mesmo conto, também conheço a história, mas aposto que estes dois não. – O garoto de cabelos acinzentados e mechas vermelhas fitou Dunga e Joseph.

Dunga e Joseph se entreolharam, e nada disseram, aquilo parecia um tribunal. Tudo que disser poderá ser usado contra você.

Enquanto isso atrás de um dos corredores do Museu um grupinho de 5 jovens estava atento a qualquer palavra. Espera aí? 5?

Tyson: Ahn? Max de onde você saiu? O.o – Perguntou um Tyson muito assustado e escandaloso, tendo 4 mãos tapando a sua boca quando o grupo dos Santos escudos olharam naquela disseram.

Hillary: Cala a boca Tyson! – Exclamou baixo mas irritada, com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Apesar de desconfiados os Santos Escudos tinham algo muito mais importante para lidar, mas primeiro o chefe do grupo devia esclarecer a história para os outros dois alheios a situação.

Ozuma: Vou resumir pois a história apesar de verídica é muito, muito grande. – Disse o rapaz compenetrado e sério. Os outros apenas assentiram com as cabeças, para que ele prosseguisse.

Ray: É agora gente... – disse o garoto aguçando os ouvidos para escutar melhor –

Tyson: Ok, vamos entender isso de uma vez que eu to com fome. - Disse o garoto recebendo em recompensa 2 cascudos. (Esse soh apanha u.u pobre diabo)

Joseph: Conta logo Ozuma! – disse o garotinho impaciente –

Ozuma: Não tenha pressa... Como disse Marian a verdadeira história se passa no local da Lenda, o Vilarejo Saint Vitae, localizado na Mesopotâmia antiga. Havia 3 guerreiros que se destacavam no vilarejo, Kira, Yokyo, e Hatanaka, eles viviam em paz com as feras sagradas, mas em meio a uma missão o mais inconseqüente do grupo despertou a lendária protetora das Feras. – fez uma pausa fitando os rostos de cada um que pareciam atentos a tudo que dizia, satisfeito continuou. – Kira apaixonou-se por ela a primeira vista, foi recíproco pois a princesa era uma pessoa solitária que despertava somente quando algum humano curioso cancelava seu sono. Entretanto naquela época surgiu alguém que queria a todo custo as feras sagradas, esta pessoa era um homem que usando de energia maligna controlou as feras sagradas para destruir a tudo, foi na verdade uma horrível coincidência. – Fez outra pausa e prosseguiu. – O feiticeiro não tinha idéia de que a Princesa havia despertado, e ela de que ele estava controlando algumas de suas feras, os humanos ignorantes como sempre selaram todas as feras, e foram atrás das que protegiam a princesa, Kira como melhor guerreiro e tomado pela raiva junto com Hatanaka, atacaram a princesa pois não sabiam da existência do feiticeiro, ela matou Kira em legitima defesa, segundo relatos de antepassados, e então selou-se na rocha para deixar que suas feras protetoras escapassem para os 4 cantos do mundo. Mas antes em vingança as 4 feras mataram cruelmente Hatanaka. (Quer saber mais? Leia o proologo da Deusa das Feras Bit, fic separada XD)

Joseph: ...Waw... – tinha os olhos vidrados em Ozuma, que tinha terminado de contar a história. –

Marian: Nem eu mesma sabia em tantos detalhes... – a menina estava sem palavras –

Dunga: Incrível... – olhos arregalados –

Ozuma: Por isso eu pedi licença para contar, agora vê como termos problemas? – Disse o rapaz de maneira séria e tranquila.

Tyson: CARACAAAA! – Exclamou extremamente alto o garoto, levando cascudos de todos os presentes –

Hillary: SEU IDIOTA!

Ray: Putz... nos descobriram hunf, culpa do Tyson.

Kenny: Mas agora nós sabemos a história...

Hillary: Ah pera aí gente... vocês não acreditam nisso né? – perguntou a menina, mas também estava impressionada –

Ray: Sim e... – não terminou de falar pois atrás dele apareceram Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph e Marian nem um pouco felizes.

Dunga: O que vocês estavam fazendo? – encarou o quarteto de maneira ameaçadora. –

Tyson: Dunga amigão, quanto tempo... n.n''' – sorriu falsamente Tyson com uma gota na cabeça –

Ozuma: Não temos tempo a perder vamos embora... – sussurrou o mais intelectual pondo-se a caminhar em direção a porta do museu. – Não se esqueçam por causa de um erro no passado a humanidade foi condenada, ou matamos a princesa ou em breve seremos extintos.

Marian: Ma...ma...ma...matar? – gaguejou a menina um tanto assustada com a idéia. –

Joseph: Isso não é radical demais? – perguntou o outro, Dunga somente olhava e seguia-os.

Ozuma: Prefere morrer? – disse sombriamente saindo do museu seguido pelos outros 3, eles não conheciam aquele lado sombrio de Ozuma.

Tyson: Vocês ouviram bem? – arregalou os olhos – Eles disseram matar? – levou as mãos a cabeça atordoado. – Eles vão matar quem? – gota –

Hillary: - gota – Baka... A garota, eles levam fé nessa história maluca, e vão matar a garota.

Ray: Isso é um absurdo, vamos impedir essa barbaridade, quem eles pensam que são? – disse um irritado garoto de cabelos negros e olhos dourados, pondo-se para fora do museu, pois o mesmo iria fechar em breve.

Sendo seguido pelo resto do grupo, Ray foi em direção a própria casa, chegando lá despediu-se de seus amigos, que acenaram para ele e foi cada um para suas respectivas moradias, amanhã teriam um longo e cansativo dia, o torneio internacional de bey blade.

Tyson: Eh comigo mesmo, ninguém me ganha amanhã, vou ser campeão de novo uhuuuuuuuuu Blade brekers na paradaaaaa yeah! – exclamava um contente menino diante de uma televisão lidada e conectada a um video game.

Enquanto isso num apartamento não muito longe dalí

Uma garoto se olhava no espelho, seus traços eram o mesmo de 2000 anos atrás, ela sorriu levemente, entretanto não tinha vida no sorriso, nem expressão nos olhos, apesar de ainda se assemelharem a duas esmeraldas, eram esmeraldas opacas.

Em breve... – sussurrou a menina - Em breve vocês verão o apocalipse... – Ela virou-se e andou até a sacada do prédio, debruçando-se nas mini pilastras que enfeitavam a borda da sacada, fitava o céu de maneira intensa, nas nuvens acinzentadas da quase noite ela via os formatos de suas 4 feras principais sagradas.

Onde estarão vocês... – murmurou a menina voltando-se para dentro do apartamento, em passos lentos andou até uma mesa de mármore, lá encontrava-se um daqueles objetos, uma bey blade. Uma bela e poderosa bey blade, eles pagariam por tudo, pelo que lhe fizeram no passado, e pelo que fizeram a suas feras, ela libertaria todas, espalharia novamente o caos, destruiria o responsável pelo sofrimento de sua alma. Sua vingança começaria depois de 2000 mil anos lacrada...

Começa amanhã... – Um sorriso imperceptível formou-se nos delicados lábios, uma corrente de vento irrompeu no apartamento, seus longos cabelos de um verde cintilante balançaram em sincronia com a corrente de ar gélido. Um panfleto jazia sobre a mesa ao lado da bey blade de coloração verde e negra, ele dizia:

Torneio Internacional de Bey Blade 

_Venha mostrar suas habilidades _

_Enfrente os atuais campeões_

_Se torne mais uma celebridade_

_Deste maravilhoso esporte._

_Início: 13:00_

_Término: 23:00_

_Prêmio: Fera bit sagrada dos lagos_

_Atuais campeões: Blade Brekers_

_Tyson – Dragon, Max – Draciel – Kai – Dranzer – Ray – Driger_

** Me matem me sufoquem me apedregem mas eu não largo mais a fic, foi por culpa de problemas emocionais i.i todo teem issu TT Yamo Chan desculpa ficar 1 ano sem postar sabe q naum tem desculpa **

_Little Chan desculpa tb i.i **cara de pau. **_

_**Bom **_

_**Kissus**_

_**/ Teh o proximo q sai essa semana i.i**_


End file.
